


School Daze

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Seville, Spain.   A university, a Visiting Professor to be spirited off before the Nazi's grab him.  Garrison's plan is for someone to take the man's place for a few days - long enough to belay suspicion so that the rest of the team can get him away, back to safety.  Actor, consummate con artist and master impersonator, is quite confident as to his ability to manage that.  There is just one little problem.  Well, isn't that often the case?Now, looking at that picture of the professor - short, blond, blue-eyed Professor Engstrom - it was obvious it wasn't going to be ACTOR wearing those wire-rimmed glasses!
Kudos: 2





	School Daze

Garrison explained the mission, his general plan, to what he ruefully noted was a general lack of enthusiasm among the guys. Well, they HAD been pretty much on the go the past several weeks, and another job wasn't what they'd been hoping for, at least not without some time in between to rest up, decompress, have a few drinks, get laid, whatever.

"And we're doing this, why?" Casino grumbled. He'd been looking forward to a little down time, just like the rest of the guys, maybe a visit to Josie - no, for SURE a visit to Josie. His birthday was in a couple of days, and she'd been hinting at something really special in the bedroom to celebrate.

"Yes, Craig. Why? And, for that matter, what do the Nazi's want from a roving professor who lectures primarily on Chinese culture?"

"From him, nothing. From his father, Anders Engstrom, they want cooperation in secretly producing parts for a new weapon. His manufacturing plants are in Switzerland, less likely to be bombed, and have the added advantage of requiring only minimal alterations to the existing tooling setup to start production. Anders Engstrom is not interested in doing that, not even for the large sums of money they appear to be offering."

"Ah. So if money hasn't convinced Engstrom to cooperate, perhaps the continued safety of his son might do so."

"Yes, we hear they intend to try and grab the professor on this last stop before he returns home. Well, after he finishes the lecture series he is to deliver in Seville. They don't want to set off any alarms by having him disappear so publicly. 

"According to our information, they're content with keeping a very close eye on him while he's there, and then he will simply disappear once he leaves the university in Seville.

"Then his father will receive the news that Aubrey Engstrom is enjoying the hospitality of the Third Reich at an undisclosed location. Probably along with the hint that with the wartime shortages, any cooperation Engstrom senior could provide, any little 'help' he might give, well, that might allow Aubrey's 'hosts' to provide HIM with some amenities they might not otherwise be able to. No quid pro quo, of course, just a simple meeting of the minds between two civilized individuals."

"Amenities?" Chief asked, raising a quizzical brow.

"Oh, you know, those little extras that make an extended stay more enjoyable - food, water, blankets - air," Garrison explained dryly.

"Ah, yes, THOSE amenities," Actor commented with a grimace. "Well, I suppose, with the right information, a little preparation . . ."

In fact, Actor was SURE he could manage the part beautifully, though the subject matter was hardly his area of expertise. Still, with some concentrated study beforehand, enlisting some help from one or more experts in that field, it was well within his abilities. After all, if the material was already prepared by those experts, all he would have to do would be to become extremely familiar with them in order to deliver the lectures with confidence, along with being able to do a fast patter in answer to any questions. He WAS a master at the art of the con, after all.

Well, he thought it would be no real problem. While he'd never seen the thirty-five year old Aubrey Engstrom, he had seen pictures of the elder Engstrom in the newspapers before the war - tall, broad-shouldered, and although partly gray-haired, had obviously once had very dark hair - the salt-and pepper combination he had aged into was quite like what Actor used occasionally. 

Then, Garrison received what had been promised by HQ - a description of Professor Engstrom and a clear if not recent photograph. The son, they now discovered, was quite different than the father. Admittedly, it was rather a shock

Actor had tried to argue, but that picture really did rather settle matters. No one was going to mistake him for Aubrey Engstrom. 

Still, the con man did TRY to make Garrison see reason, sway him from the totally impossible scenario the Team Leader was now suggesting. In private, of course. He was going to have to be quite blunt, and he was sure the other three team members would not be happy about what he had to say. Oh, at least two might, surely must, agree with him, but probably would feel it was disloyal to show that, certainly to say so out loud. Heaven knows what the one Garrison was proposing to send into the lion's den would say! Probably something profane and at least partially incomprehensible!

"There is simply no way he can pull this off, Craig. We have to think of another way."

"Actor, he managed the part of Charles Redmond, didn't he?"

Actor sputtered in indignation. 

"He managed to portray a traitorous, drunken, carousing English libertine and gambler, Craig! Not all that much of a stretch, you must admit, except for the traitorous part. And for a very brief period of time, less than two days, remember, getting himself quite battered in the process. That is quite different from playing a Visiting Professor at a major university for several days, days during which that professor has lectures scheduled, among all the other activities he would be expected to participate in! 

"Goniff knows nothing about Chinese culture or art! And how is he to manage the language, even English with a Swiss accent? Do we even know WHICH accent this Engstrom has? The country is quite diverse, after all, with multiple languages spoken. And a Spanish university? Would they not expect their lecturers to be speaking Spanish anyway? May I remind you he is utterly hopeless at languages? And I do hope you are not relying on his portrayal of 'Mickey O'Dell', or those French and Irish songs at Christmas; he admitted he learned those by rote and example, not by KNOWING what he was actually saying! NO, it is quite out of the question! Surely you would be the one for the job?"

Garrison took another look at that picture, the description, thought of the possibilities, but then regretfully shook his head. 

"Actor, Aubrey Engstrom is considerably shorter than I am, older than I am, thinner than I am, has blue eyes, not green. And that guileless look of befuddlement the professor is sporting in that picure is more than a little familiar and not one I could manage on a bet. Believe me, I've tried, often enough, just to see if I could do it! Just to figure out how GONIFF does it! The hair, well, it's halfway between mine and Goniff's in color, but that's manageable, and the age would be no real problem with the right touches. The rest? That's a different story. 

"And I checked. The lectures are scheduled to be delivered in English; I imagine the ones signing up speak and understand it well enough, otherwise they wouldn't be interested in attending in the first place. The accent isn't a problem; he can use what he used for Redmond. It wouldn't be too unlikely. After all, while Engstrom's father is Swiss, his mother isn't, either American or English, HQ wasn't too sure. But Engstrom was educated in England and spent a great deal of his formative years here.

"And I'll already have my work cut out for me; you know that. I'm going to be taking the real Engstrom out of harm's way; I can't leave the guys to do that alone. None of them speak any of the languages enough to manage on their own.

"Besides, I have other plans for you, plans that ALSO require someone who speaks Spanish and German, at least. Someone who can mix and mingle, be close at hand to keep an eye on things. You said you lived in Seville, had an identify already established, one in good frame with the local authorities, those in the cultural set. Knowing you, it's not likely to be you've been posing as anyone OTHER than someone who could gain entry to the lectures and social gatherings. And it's not like I'm any expert on Chinese culture myself."

Actor continued to argue, to present alternatives, to present HIMSELF as an alternative yet again.

"Perhaps we could arrange for him to be delayed a few days, have perhaps a different professor substitute for him during that time - Professor Berlusconi, perhaps, I could manage that quite easily. In fact, if we could locate Engstrom before he gets to Spain, we could avoid the whole confusion. Are our contacts SURE they have no idea of his prior schedule, only his arrival date and length of stay?"

Garrison put on his 'in charge' expression, and shook his head firmly. 

"Actor, Goniff's the one going in; get used to it. We're just going to have to make him as ready as he can be."

Actor's disgusted sotto voce comment of "Ready? Perhaps, if we had fifty years!" Garrison just decided to ignore.

Casino hooted in amused disbelief. "Shit, man! What are you supposed to be? It ain't Halloween!"

The slender man in the well-fitting and neatly pressed trousers, pointed-collared shirt, tie, and blue v-neck pullover sweater, adjusted the wire-framed glasses sitting on his nose, ran his hand over his sleek blond hair, and smiled in a dignified, if slightly shy manner.

"Hello. Don't believe we've met. I'm Professor Aubrey Engstrom. 'Chinese Culture, Literature and Art', that's my specialty. Han and Tang dynasties, to a great extent, though most recently I've become quite enraptured by the writings from the Zhou dynasty. Truly exquisite, you know."

His voice was upper-class English, yes, but with a slight hint of something else, not something so easy to pin down. He gave a self-deprecating cough. 

"Doubt you've heard of me. I'm sure not many have. I'm merely a Visiting Professor, not connected to any particular University, you see. Still I do try to do justice to the topic. Have always had rather a passion for the Far East; spent quite a bit of time there doing research."

They noticed that his 'h's' were coming through loud and clear for a change, and there was absolutely nothing of the East End about him now. He would have fit in at any scholastic gathering, at least in appearance and tone.

Casino raised stunned eyes to Garrison, who'd followed Goniff into the room, patiently watching for their reactions. 

"Alright, Warden. Who the hell is he, and what did you do with the Limey?"

Actor pursed his lips, considering. While the visual was far more impressive than he'd expected, and that calm introduction might suit well enough for a brief exposure, surely the man would be expected to actually KNOW something about the topics he was rattling off with such ease. 

When he expressed that, Garrison had just smiled with deep satisfaction.

"Don't worry about that, Actor. I have a plan."

Chief gave Goniff a careful look, up and down, confirming to his own mind that this really WAS their team mate, then looked at Garrison. 

"Better be a damned good one, Warden. He looks good, but Actor's right; they're gonna be expecting him to do a whole lot more than just introduce himself."

"I am sure we will manage quite well, young man," 'Engstrom' said with a kind if rather vague smile. "But your concern is both noted and appreciated."

"WE?"

"Yes, myself and my assistant. Don't know what I would do without her, actually. Totally reliable, and ever so attentive; has been with me for quite some time," he said, turning to the door.

"Do come in, my dear; no need to be shy. We are quite among friends."

And if they'd thought had Goniff presented a very unexpected picture, well, the appearance of a stern-faced woman, dark brown hair gathered so tightly into such a severe twist that it fairly shouted 'Do Not Touch', that was just as surprising. Her dark grey suit was equally as severe, the collar of her white blouse tight about her neck, a small black ribbon tie at the collar the only hint of decoration. The hem of the straight skirt was longer than even the most conservative would have demanded, her shoes being more sturdy and sensible than trying for dainty and alluring. Her tinted glasses shielded her eyes from clear view. She might have been young, she might have not; it really was hard to tell under that overall impression of strict reserve.

"Miss Anna Lawson, gentlemen. She accompanies me everywhere; handles all the arrangements, you see. I'm afraid I'm quite a loss with all of that; truly what is called an absent-minded professor," he offered with a slight laugh. 

"Can't imagine what I'd do without her," he repeated, and that guileless look of befuddlement was a perfect match for the one in the photograph, making the resemblance even more believable.

Actor cleared his throat. "Yes, well. But that still doesn't take care of the actual teaching, the delivering of the lectures, not to mention the knowledge required."

In a dry, rather flat voice, the woman answered him. 

{"An American Upper East Coast accent, not a hint of that Celtic lilt. Interesting."}

"Unfortunately, Professor Engstrom is rather prone to spells of laryngitis. They can come upon him quite unexpectedly. Most inconvenient, of course, but perhaps only to be expected with all the gallivanting around that he insists on doing for his studies. And to some of the most unsuitable places, some without even the most basic of civilized amenities. Most fatiguing for him, most unhealthy, and he does have a rather delicate constitution.

"And, most unfair to those who come to hear him speak, of course, when he cannot DO so. However, we have found, through our time together, a way to compensate for that. He is really quite adept at our own personal sign language, one that is particularly well-suited for his own specialized field of endeavor. 

"Should an episode occur, I will interpret his signing and deliver the lecture in his stead; it will hardly be the first time. In English or in Spanish, whichever is required. I DO speak Spanish, though the Professor does not. In fact, I speak a great many languages; I act as his interpreter during our travels. Professor Engstrom is an extremely intelligent and talented person, certainly, but sadly, he has little aptitude for languages."

Actor looked doubtful. "But that still presupposes some knowledge . . ."

Garrison smiled at Actor, then "Professor, Miss Lawson. Perhaps a demonstration?"

And it was with true amazement they watched as Engstrom's fingers began dancing on air, Miss Lawson watching attentively, her eyes never leaving him, as she effortlessly delivered a brief synopsis of the literature of the Zhou dynasty that Actor had to admit really sounded quite impressive. He only hoped it was also accurate, or if not, that those in the audience wouldn't know any better than he did. 

Later, as much as it pained him to admit it, he told Garrison. "This just might work, Craig. I wouldn't want to leave them in that position for any longer than absolutely necessary, but it just might work."

(If he'd ever figured out it was just Goniff's usual sticky-finger exercises he'd been observing, though in varying patterns and repetitions framed to match the cadence in Meghada's voice as she'd practiced that 'speech', he'd have groaned in dismay; but he didn't, and those agility exercises Goniff had used for years now had certainly suited the need.)

'Professor Engstrom' and 'Anna Lawson' left as evening was approaching. As Garrison explained, he had arranged for them to be staying with one of the locals, a Miss Meghada O'Donnell. Well, they didn't really have available rooms at the Mansion for guests, not made up and ready, did they?

"Why the charade of 'Anna Lawson' and 'Professor Engstrom' staying with Meghada? Could Meghada not just return home and Goniff occupy his cot, as usual? Or join her as himself, if he chooses?"

"They need to practice their interaction as the two characters, Actor. They have to have it down letter-perfect, be able to handle it in any circumstance. I want it so engrained they even DREAM as 'Engstrom' and 'Lawson'. I told them they'll pretty well need to stay in character from now on. It's not as all-inclusive as that artifically-induced 'full emersion' she's told us about, that the Clan uses when a masquerade has to be absolutely foolproof, but it should help get them past any really foolish mistakes."

Casino snorted. "Yeah? If they're staying 'in character' all the time, it should be pretty dull down at the Cottage. The little Limey's gonna be real disappointed, I figure. That Miss Lawson don't look like she's the type for fun and games, and the professor? Man, don't get me started! Clueless would be just skimming the surface!!"

"Well, I hope Miss Lawson knows how to cook, otherwise the professor is gonna be disappointed in more than one way," Chief noted.

*  
Miss Lawson pleaded weariness and took off to an early night almost as soon as they had reached their destination. She would be sharing that unusually large bed in the single bedroom with their hostess, who had not yet arrived home. Professor Engstrom would occupy the daybed in the library. 

The professor, Goniff, fiddled around in the sitting room, wondering if he wanted a drink or not, maybe a snack, whether it was worth the effort. 

There was something very unsettling about this being someone else again, about Meghada being someone else as well. Oh, they'd done sort of the same thing with Mickey O'Dell and his Sheila, but somehow this was different, less like playing a part, more like BECOMING two different people. He didn't like it, he discovered. They'd abandoned their masks, at least with each other, some time ago, and he had no desire to go back. And frankly, he missed her, already, which was perhaps silly because she was still HERE, just not as HER.

"I think I need a drink, Professor. Will you join me?" their hostess asked from the kitchen with a warm smile. "And while Miss Lawson wasn't hungry, it seems, I do believe I could use something. Shall I make something for you as well?"

He turned eagerly, but the slight warning in her eyes caused him to hesitate, pulled him back into character. He forced himself to bring out an appropriate response.

"That would be quite nice, Miss O'Donnell. Thank you."

A hearty sandwich and a drink later, and he settled down to converse with the young woman on a variety of subjects, particularly Chinese art. And if she seemed a bit more self-assured than you might have expected while speaking to an acknowledged expert in the field, even doing most of the talking, leaving it to him only to ask the occasional question, he took no offence. After all, she DID have quite a broad knowledge, more than might have been expected. And he was finding it all most interesting.

Eventually the topic turned to Miss Lawson, Anna. 

"Do you fancy her, then, if I'm not being too nosy?" Meghada asked, curious. Well, that was something that DID have to be determined before they set out, the true relationship between Aubrey and Anna. Might as well start sorting it all out right now; it might take some time, and they didn't have a lot of that to spare.

Aubrey, as he now insisted she call him, thought, {"just 'ow WOULD this professor feel?"} then nodded. 

"Yes, quite a bit, actually. But I've never told her that. I'm a bit of a coward, you see. I'm afraid she would take offence, perhaps even leave. I really DON'T know what I would do without her, and not just because she is so terribly efficient. I - I think I would be dreadfully lonely if she were to leave," he admitted with a shy look. "No, I KNOW I would be; I can't really imagine my life without her, you know."

"You might think about telling her that, Aubrey. Because I get the impression she rather fancies you too," Meghada told him with a smile, as she prepared to 'join' Miss Larson in the bedroom. 

{"Yes, much better than him deciding she is just his assistant, no more. Perhaps it might bring about more complications, but it is sure to bring about more comfort, more reassurance, as well as keeping us together at night. I think we would both feel much safer that way, rather than being separated."}

She heard him in the night, knew the nightmares had returned. Well, the stress of this new role, so much depending on him, it was only to be expected.

Slipping through the door, she eased herself down into the small space available on the narrow daybed, stroking his damp hair back off his forehead, whispering softly, drawing him back.

"What . . .?"

"Shush, Aubrey. It's alright; you're safe. You had a nightmare, but it's over now."

"Meghada?" he asked in some confusion. 

She'd called him Aubrey. He'd thought they were to remain in character, but it wasn't likely for Meghada to come comforting 'Aubrey', even if he WAS having a nightmare, not laying this close, not with her lips touching his temple, offering such sweet comfort.

{"And I don't much like the idea of 'er doing that anyway. Coo, is it possible to be jealous of yourself?!! One of these days, I swear, I'm gonna lose my flippin' mind!"}

"No, dear. It's Anna. Meghada and I were talking, and, well, nevermind. You don't mind, do you, my coming into your room like this? I know it's dreadfully bold, but I just couldn't help myself, not after she said she thought maybe you fancied me every bit as much as I fancy you. And someone DID need to wake you from that bad dream. I found myself oddly reluctant for that to be another woman, even one as understanding as Meghada."

And it turned out Casino and Chief were both wrong. At breakfast, Meghada apparently having left to do errands, Anna Lawson proved she DID know how to cook, and the night had proved that she had no qualms whatsoever about 'fun and games', at least as long as it was Aubrey Engstrom she was matched with.

*  
"So, do we have everything clear? 'Miss Lawson' and 'Professor Engstrom' are settled into the last compartment; we're in the one to the side. No one can get in there without our seeing them. We watch the aisle, we watch the windows. They know not to open the windows, even at a stop, and I don't think anyone's going to force their way in that way, but we aren't taking any chances."

"So, the real Engstrom, we snatch him just when he hits the university?"

"Before, if we can. He has the habit of checking the local postal office immediately upon his arrival in any new location, before seeking his lodgings or anything else. His mother has been seriously ill, though recovering, and he is most anxious to keep up with her progress. He's due in a couple of hours after we arrive. We'll be waiting at the postal office, make the switch when he comes out, get back to the station in time for the early evening train. He'll need some help, my poor cousin Edmund, being so unfortunate as to have taken ill so suddenly. Professor Engstrom and Miss Lawson will proceed to the University, as planned."

"I don't like it, Warden, just leaving them there, alone. What if something goes wrong?" Casino worried. "I mean, we're talking about Goniff; he can get in almost as much trouble as you can."

"We're not leaving them totally alone; Actor is already in place, remember; he'll be staying til we get back to collect the three of them. He's stayed here before, has an identity that should work fine, a good con to put him in the right places. And I'm relying on Meghada to keep Goniff out of trouble."

He saw that look passed between Chief and Casino, and gave a reluctant laugh. Meghada, codenamed 'the Dragon', found more than enough trouble all on her own.

"Yeah, I know. Let's say I'm depending on her to keep him out of trouble, and him to keep HER out of trouble, and Meghada's Sweet Mother Erdu to help Actor watch over them both. Hopefully that'll do the trick."

It had to. It would take them at least two days, maybe more, to get the real Professor Engstrom to safety, since they had to make the whole journey look innocent, not like a hurried escape, then make the trip back to extract Goniff, Actor and Meghada. None of the three making that trip, Garrison, Chief or Casino, would be taking an easy breath til that was done.

*  
The social hour was going quite well, even Actor had to admit. He was there in his role as Signor Manelli, an occasional visitor to Seville, and a prospective contributor to their library. 

"I have no children, and my nephew, my heir, is a most capable man but rather a peasant in some ways; he has no interest in my extensive collection of first editions. I am searching for a suitable home for it, and since I have spent many enjoyable hours perusing the volumes in the University library, I thought of you first, Senor Castellano," Actor related smoothly as he sipped the delightful manzanilla sherry he'd been offered.

They discussed the matter, Castellano quite eager to assure the potential donor of how delighted and honored the University would be to eventually house such a fine collection.

Actor had picked them out immediately of course, the pleasantly mild-featured man with the ramrod-stiff woman dressed in a dark gray silk dress that would have led you to believe she had no figure or fashion sense whatsoever. 

{"To be strapped down that tightly must be uncomfortable, probably even quite painful!"} he had acknowledged, admiring her sacrifice. He winced at even thinking of a similar sacrifice on his part.

He had watched out of the corner of his eye as Goniff's eyes zeroed in on that collection of glittery jeweled stick pins and other oddments being displayed behind glass, started drifted in that direction. He watched with relief as Meghada quickly and without creating any stir, gently turned his attention back to the party, carefully guided him to the far side of the room away from those tempting jeweled treasures. 

{"Ah, Goniff! Please, not this time! Keep your mind and your fingers to the job at hand??!"}. 

Actor was relieved to see that her manoeuvres had seemed to work, at least for now, but decided perhaps it was time to intervene with some distraction himself.

"Excuse me, who is that man over there, the fair one with the glasses? He looks familiar for some reason." 

He'd kept his voice detached, only mildly-engaged. Just a casual inquiry, yes.

"Professor Engstrom? A Visiting Professor, only here for a very brief time. He is honoring us with a small set of lectures on his travels in the Far East, in particular, China. Have you an interest? All the seats are taken, I believe, but I would be delighted to get you a special pass to any or all of them, if you like. I am sure one of the attendees would be honored to give up their seat to you."

Yes, he was quite eager to get his hands on that collection!

"That would be extremely thoughtful of you, and yes, I would enjoy that, I believe, to the entire series. Perhaps you might introduce me? I can see now he is not the man I originally thought, just a passing resemblance, really, but he sounds most interesting."

"Right this way. We will have to brave the dragon, of course," Castellano said with a chuckle as he led the way forward.

Actor felt his blood run cold. Had it gone wrong so soon? Had Meghada been recognized? 

It would seem so, from that comment, but with another chuckle Castellano explained, letting Actor relax somewhat.

"His 'assistant', as he calls her, Miss Anna Lawson. Well, I suppose that is as good a term as any for someone who manages his travels, arranges his schedule, sees that he eats properly and does not forget his overcoat or his lecture notes, sees he doesn't go out without a scarf to his neck if there is the slightest chill in the air. She is also his interpreter, speaks any number of languages, which he does not. She protects him from being approached too precipitously, since that tends to make him uneasy; I believe he is an anxious sort. I've seen her send more than one encroaching individual scurrying away simply with a look and a very few stern words.

"Truly, she guards him as fiercely as any dragon, and yes, as I can see you are wondering, I get the feeling she also shares his bed. Luckily for him, I suppose, since I cannot imagine her allowing anyone ELSE to get that close to him. 

"Why, she even acts as his voice on occasion, when his throat makes it impossible for him to speak. We may see an example of that; he has gotten increasingly raspy since their arrival, I have noticed. It appears he is allergic to dust! Among numerous other things. Odd, don't you think, in an inveterate world traveler? Ah, well, it would seem his enthusiasm and determination outweigh more practical matters. In any case, they have their own special sign language, most remarkable, yes? He signs the words, she speaks them. Quite a treasure. I wouldn't mind having someone like her as MY 'assistant', but I imagine my wife would be quite annoyed at the thought."

He laughed softly then, "I would not mind, for all of her other talents, but not for the bedding. All the rest would be most valuable, but for the woman in my bed? I prefer someone with a great deal more fire, more passion than Miss Lawson would be capable of. Still, considering Professor Engstrom, I imagine they are quite well suited. A more fiery woman would quite overpower him, probably frighten him out of his wits, even."

Actor glanced at the young woman, dressed elegantly in dark gray silk, but no less severely than when he'd first seen her as 'Miss Lawson', standing not more than a few feet away. Her hearing was really quite acute, he knew, so he thought she had probably made out at least the last part of that statement. 

{"Amazing, her lips are barely trembling. And, of course, if anyone would see and take note, would have heard Senor Castellano's description, they would take it that she was either offended or perhaps has her feelings hurt. They certainly would not take it that she is trying desperately to control her laughter. I really must remember to tell Craig about this. Provided we all survive, of course."}

Thinking of Garrison, Actor took a surreptitious glance at his watch. {"Off and gone, probably near Cáceres by now, if they ran into no trouble. It would have been closer to go from there to Lisbon, but the Nazi presence there is simply too great to risk it. No, it will be Salamanca, then eventually, Barcelona. A totally unexpected route, unavoidably long, but it should confuse the enemy, even if we should fail at this end to allay suspicion and pursuit."}

This not knowing what the other part of the team was doing, whether it was all going according to plan; that was most difficult, and it was felt by all.

*  
And so it was, all four men traveling in one rail compartment together. Once Professor Engstrom had regained consciousness, he had protested severely, til Garrison had bluntly explained the situation. That had dampened the man's objections, and he had settled quietly, writing in one of the many journals he had stashed in his luggage. Eventually he put his pen away, sighed and stared out the window, a lost expression on his face.

{"It's a shame Actor isn't here; he could distract Engstrom with mutual interests. It's a shame I know very little about China, in general, other than the basics."}

Surprisingly, it was the other two men who managed to distract the professor. Well, with his ever-inquisitive mind, being in the presence of one of the Native American Indian tribes, AND a man who talked like a gangster from one of those American films, really was intriguing. 

Cáceres to Salamanca, where everyone held their breath when the train inspectors made their way through. Garrison smiled, did all the talking, presented their papers along with the expected 'gratuity', and they were once again left in peace.

"So, Casino, have you ever met this Mr. Alphonse Capone? Do tell me what he is really like? And should I decide to travel to Chicago in the future, might I be able to use your name to obtain an introduction? I imagine it would all be MOST fascinating! I should think a lecture series on 'Gangsters of the Americas' would be quite well received!" Engstrom exclaimed eagerly, and Garrison sat back to listen with only half his attention.

Well, a good deal less than half, really. Most of his mind was actively searching, alert to all that was happening around him, any signs of danger, the plan and route ahead. And most of the rest was back in Seville, wishing he knew how things were progressing, whether this plan was one just too wild to succeed. 

*  
Anna Lawson sighed in relief, looking around the small but well furnished room allocated to her. Aubrey was right through that connecting door, and she would be joining him momentarily. It had taken some stern words to make that happen, the University, for some reason, being totally unprepared for the Professor to be accompanied by his assistant! Really!

She should have known, when she'd spent that small amount of time indisposed, and Aubrey had assured her that he'd notified the University at Seville that he was prepared to deliver that small series of lectures, had handled everything, that she should have double-checked all the details. Luckily the person in charge, a Senor Castellano, had been most understanding of her explanation. 

"He is so accustomed to ME making the arrangements, explaining all the necessary details, that when I fell ill that week and he took over that task, I'm afraid he simply assumed you would KNOW that I accompany him everywhere. AND that I must be totally accessible, day or night. He frequently likes to dictate his notes at night, you see; sometimes wakes from a sound sleep with the most intriguing ideas for an avenue of study, and there is only a brief window of opportunity to get the details down in writing. If he tries to wait til the morning, often the idea has long vanished.

"And of course, I must be on hand to ensure his health and wellbeing are taken into proper consideration. Allergies, you see, plus various other things, and he is quite absent-minded - likely to reach for something quite unacceptable if I am not there to put a stop to it. Strong drink, for example, which is just not suitable for one of his nervous disposition. Or anything too sweet, which makes him excitable. Or coffee, of course, which does much the same. Oh, my goodness, and anything spicy! Or too rich! Or anything with apples. Or with fish! Most upsetting for his digestion!

"Not to mention the need to keep anyone too boisterous, or loud, from annoying him. And perfumes and face powders can be quite a difficulty; most irritating to the respiratory system, you know. And the majority of women do insist on wearing that, even if not to an immediately noticeable degree; I must really keep them well away, just in case. Oh, such care I must take!"

If she had managed to give Senor Castellano the impression that Aubrey Engstrom was not only absent-minded, but indeed fairly helpless, that was just what she was aiming for. To show that she was an extremely managing, overly-protective, constant round-the-clock presence in the Professor's daily life, that too was her intent. 

She didn't want anyone trying to take him aside; they might not be Nazi's or Nazi informants planning to kidnap him, but quite simply, she didn't want Goniff to be put in the position of having to answer questions on subjects he had little knowledge of. So, there she was, doing her best imitation of a doting and protective nanny of a three-year-old, colored heavily by an imitation of a possessive and jealous mistress. From the look of knowing amusement on Castellano's face, one obviously showing a great deal of sympathy for the sheepishly-smiling Professor Engstrom listening to all of that, she'd succeeded quite well.

Later, curled together in that double bed in the Professor's room, he'd whispered into her ear, "need to look for a rubber binkie, maybe a stash of all-day suckers for me tomorrow, Miss Lawson? Least you didn't tell him anything to lead him to believe I needed nappies!"

She'd gurgled in amusement under her breath, then whispered back, "hardly. The first would be deleterious to your bite, you know, and the next? You KNOW you can't tolerate sugar! And not even I would go as far as the last!"

"Gonna likely starve before this is over," he'd grumbled, only half meaning it. The items she'd so easily eliminated from his diet were the ones where drugs, maybe knock-out drops, could be most easily hidden, at least reducing the potential sources of danger. And the apples, of course; it wasn't like he was going to miss those.

"Maybe I can make it up to you? But remember, we probably have listeners; and we are both quite dull, unimaginative people. Just how quiet can you be?" 

There was a challenge underlying her voice, one he just couldn't ignore. He whispered in return, "and just how quiet can YOU be, luv? Remember, now, nothing above a whisper, and watch out for those bedsprings," as he proceeded to put her to the test.

The Nazi informant leaning against the wall in the room to the other side of Engstrom's shook his head in disgust. When he'd been assigned to the night shift, he had hoped for at least something faintly titillating, if not particularly inspiring, from those two. All he was getting was that faint occasional squeak of the bedsprings, more as if they were asleep, but just a bit restless, rather than having a good go at it. His mind drifted to Hilda, the girl he was with two nights ago. {"Ah, now that was a night! Surprised the bed was still standing by the time morning came!"} and he pitied the two in the next room, barely moving, making hardly a sound, and most likely thinking they were both great lovers.

And if he'd swallowed her moans, her cries, she'd done the same for his, both carefully keeping those bedsprings to a agonizingly slow, soft, lazy rhythm, a rhythm nowhere near in keeping with that of their hearts.

{"Coo! 'Ave to try that again some time, maybe with Craig joining in! Provided my 'ead don't explode before 'and!"} he'd thought in some amusement, when they'd both settled down to sleep in each other's arms.

Actor watched the lights go out, first in Meghada's room, then, not long after, in Goniff's. He settled down to rest as best he could, that listening device close to his ear. He might doze, but if there was trouble, hopefully he would be able to find a way to intervene. But there was no noise, other than an occasional light squeaking, possibly due to the equipment, certainly no trouble, and the light doze was enough to sustain him for the next day.

*  
Zaragoza, an unplanned six hour delay, something about the engine. Garrison was serious considering trying to acquire a car, make the rest of the journey that way, when the conductor had come to poke his head through the door, smiled at him and nodded, "ten minutes, then we will be on our way."

They all breathed a deep sigh of relief. 

"Felt like a sitting duck, locked in that room, watching for someone to come crashing in," Chief had uneasily acknowledged, and the rest felt much the same. 

The small group that had boarded at Zaragoza got a thorough look-see, but they seemed to be just what they appeared, businessmen on a journey regarding business. Still, Garrison made sure everyone was on the alert, and was more than glad when the six departed the train at the next stop. Now, the last long stretch into Barcelona, where transport was waiting. Soon, if luck continued to ride with them, they could hand the Professor off to someone else, and make their way back to Seville.

*  
Yes, it would appear Professor Engstrom was every bit as delicate as Miss Lawson had claimed. Now, the laryngitis had rendered the man incapable of uttering a single word, as Senior Castellano regretfully told those gathered to hear the professor's first lecture on the wonders of China. Some got up and left, disgruntled at the change, but others did stay to listen to the prim Miss Lawson deliver that lecture in his stead. Some stayed just to see this 'sign language' being displayed, as promised by Castellano, some to try and get SOME benefit from the time they'd already scheduled for this event. Still, when the lecture was over, the applause was genuine, the praise sincere, no one considering it a waste of their time. 

"We must have him again sometime, when his throat is well, Castellano! If this is the quality he can deliver with mere movements of his fingers and her interpreting, can you imagine when he is able to deliver the lecture himself??! It should be quite astounding!"

"Unfortunately, these episodes can often last for two weeks or more, and we will be on our way before then, of course. However, the audience didn't seem too disappointed, which, of course, was our intent when we developed this method of communication," Miss Lawson acknowledged serenely.

Castellano had been highly impressed, it was obvious, and most appreciative, and it was with gratitude they accepted his invitation to a 'small, select gathering in my home'. 

"Signor Manelli, whom you met last night, will be there. He told me he found your company most pleasing, and I know he would be glad of your presence."

Well, Goniff was glad of Actor's presence, that was for sure. And Senor Castellano found it most amusing to distract the ever-watchful Miss Lawson while Signor Manelli engaged in a one-sided conversation, by necessity a monologue, with the eagerly-smiling, hopefully-nodding Professor Engstrom. Well, a glass of sherry slipped to the younger man, Manelli's posture carefully shielding that action from Miss Lawson, to be followed by a select tidbit or two, brought a contented smile to Engstrom's face. Of course, that was followed by a look of alarm when he saw the determined Miss Lawson headed in their direction, and Signor Manelli stepped back to receive a firm scolding by the young woman, one equally directed at the two of them. Yes, Castellano found it quite amusing.

His amusement faded when he saw Carlo Suarez approaching the trio, though focusing primarily on the woman. Suarez was a charming man, was well-known and held a great deal of local power. He also had an uncomfortable reputation in certain quarters, and an odd penchant for females of Miss Lawson's type - foreign women, prim bluestockings of very limited, if any, experience in physical matters. Rumor had it he delighted in vastly 'expanding' their experience, though never with their consent or approval. There were those who never fully recovered from that experience.

It was a difficult situation. Miss Lawson was a guest of the University, true, but Carlo Suarez was a very generous contributor to the coffers of the University, and had named the University as one of the beneficiaries of his will. Castellano really couldn't afford to step in between and ignite that rather legendary temper! Suarez had no tolerance for anyone thwarting his plans, and was most vindictive. No, he and the University could simply not afford to get on the man's bad side.

Still, the young woman and her professor were guests, and that must be taken into consideration as well. A quick word to his wife, and she was drawing Signor Manelli aside to ask his opinion on a painting in the library. Castellano followed discreetly, and laid out his delimma before the aristocratic gentleman. Luckily, Manelli seemed to have taken a sincere liking to Engstrom, and found Miss Lawson amusing, and so was inclined to lift his hand in their favor.

"Ah, yes, I see. Yes, I will see she comes to no harm, and without your name ever being even whispered. They owe you a debt of gratitude; I know you are in a difficult position," Manelli proclaimed with a regal dip of his head.

However, it seemed Suarez had thought the better of making an approach, at least at the time. The evening passed without any untoward events, and the professor and Miss Lawson made their way back to the guest quarters of the University, having been given a very discreet warning by Signor Manelli.

The following evening, however, it was a different story. A third lecture had been quite as successful as the first two, and various dignitaries, donors, potential donors, were enjoying themselves in the big room used for elegant if not overly-large gatherings.

Actor had met Suarez in the rear hall, Suarez being engaged in watching Goniff and Meghada make their way up the stairs to their quarters. It was a little early, but their host had just smiled with amused understanding when Miss Lawson had told him at the beginning of the evening that they might make an early night of it - "He gets overly-tired so easily, you know."

Suarez turned to look at him appraisingly. Then, obviously deciding this Manelli was a man of the world with perhaps similar tastes in entertainment, had perhaps ventured to this set of stairs with similar intentions, he smiled a slow inviting smile, and invited Actor to partner with him in a bit of amusement.

"It is said she is most devoted to him, and I would think he is to her, or at least depends on her a great deal. It would be interesting to see just what she would be willing to do, to allow, in order to preserve his life. It might be equally as amusing to see what HE would be willing to do, allow, to protect her. Alone, I would perhaps not be so ambitious, but between the two of us, Signor Manelli, I think we could manage quite well. We can gather her in first, and the three of us shall then proceed to his room, yes?"

He added a few details of what he had in mind, and Actor shuddered.

"Is it wise to approach those who are guests here? I cannot think Senor Castellano would be pleased. And surely you do not mean to actually kill either of them!"

"Bah, that fool! He knows better than to interfere with me, and THEY will know better than to complain to anyone! We can make that perfectly clear. I have a great deal of influence and I am known for being a very harsh enemy. And no, I do not deal in death, unless my hand is forced, but neither of those two are likely to understand that. The threat will be more than sufficient."

Actor shrugged, then nodded, and proceeded to follow Suarez up the stairs. He was thinking madly of how to handle this unexpected complication. It was unthinkable to allow Suarez continue with his plan, of course. But if he put a stop to it, even if he simply declined to participate and convinced Suarez to do likewise, Suarez had been right about one thing - he was one you did not want for an enemy. Actor knew his reputation from previous visits. One word from him and the whole operation could go up in flames, and that would be WITHOUT the Nazi's being involved!

He was still weighing his options when the door to the young woman's room opened to their knock. Suarez seemed at first startled to see both Engstrom and Miss Lawson there, but then more amused, and started 'making things perfectly clear' as to what was expected.

Engstrom and the young woman just exchanged a long look, perhaps puzzled, though there seemed to be more there than just that. Looked, then looked back at Suarez, then over to Signor Manelli, now with a more questioning expression being offered.

Suarez barked out a laugh.

"You see, Manelli, they will be no problem. They are even too naive to understand . . ."

Actor made his decision, quickly and without hesitation. Goniff had often envied that quick, hard blow to the neck, a blow that if done correctly could render an enemy unconscious. If done with a little more force, could even render an enemy dead. Such was the case with Suarez.

"Go! Quickly! Back downstairs and mingle. I will deal with this!" Actor whispered harshly.

"Ru - Really! I mean, I really don't know what he was thinking, Signor Manelli! He actually intended to coerce Miss Lawson and myself into . . . Well, all I can say, it was all most unacceptable! Highly uncivilized, to my way of thinking, you know!!" 

Goniff's voice was low, painfully raspy, laryngitis fully evident at the end, even if not quite so much at the beginning.

Actor couldn't help but appreciate that quick save, even though there was no one around to hear it but him and Meghada. Sometimes their pickpocket just showed the most unexpected depths!

"Yes, I must agree, most unacceptable, but something to be forgotten. It never happened, remember that! Now, depart! Find somewhere else to be, someone else to engage in, if not conversation, at least in proximity. You were not HERE! GO!! I will deal with this!"

If the cry of dismay was perhaps a little overly-loud, it could certainly be excused. It must have been quite a shock for Signor Manelli to have found poor, poor Senor Suarez at the bottom of those stairs! Why the visitor had been near the guest quarters in the first place was a mystery, just as much as what might have caused him to mistake his footing like that. As for Signor Manelli, why, HE had been intending to fetch a box of lozenges for Professor Engstrom, as Miss Lawson had expressed concern about his throat becoming dry from the cigarette smoke in the room. 

Senor Castellano was shocked by the incident, though sincere in his gratitude for the timing. The rest of the guests were simply appalled. 

"Why, Professor Engstrom, you and Miss Lawson might have been the ones to discover him! How upsetting that would have been, for both you and the young lady! Much better it was Signor Manelli to make the sad discovery; it would appear he has nerves of steel. I am quite in awe of him, myself."

Later, in his library, he poured another glass of that excellent sherry for Manelli.

"Are you certain this will cause no problems for the University, Senor Castellano?" Actor inquired.

"For the University, or for anyone else? Oh, I don't think so. Suarez wielded a great deal of power, that is true, but it was the kind of power that disappears when he is no longer here to wield an equally heavy fist. 

"And if you are speaking of the fact that he was a major contributor to our funds, think nothing of it. His man of business, who happens to be my brother, has confirmed that the University is not only mentioned in the will, but is the sole inheritor, other than a few minor bequests. Most odd; he had never mentioned that - oh, he had promised we would be remembered, which one always takes with an ample portion of salt, but for the entire estate to come to us is truly a remarkable thing. Perhaps I should suggest to our Board that we prepare a special plaque for the front entrance of the new lecture hall those funds will build."

He poured out another drink for each of them, and raised his glass in a toast, his dark knowing eyes twinkling at the shared, if unspoken, knowledge.

"Of course, the question would be, should the plaque state 'Salón Suarez', or perhaps 'Salón Engstrom-Lawson'? Or perhaps it would be best as 'Salón Manelli'."

Actor managed a very smooth smile, "if I might suggest, instead, 'Sala de Amistad', 'Friendship Hall'. I am sure Professor Engstrom and Miss Lawson would approve of that, and Suarez is no longer around to remark as to his preferences. And adding another building to the list of those already bearing my name would seem far too self-glorifying, you see."

*  
Barcelona, at last! The commander of the ship awaiting them had quickly established Engstrom in his assigned quarters, and then turned to Garrison. "So, let's get you settled, and we can be off."

Garrison had smiled grimly, "no, Commander. We still have a job to do, the rest of our team to retrieve. Keep him safe. Take him back to London, to Major Kevin Richards. He'll see him to where he needs to be. We'll be back as soon as we can."

The commander had seemed puzzled, but accepting. Well, these teams did have their own way of doing things. He'd have thought they would be glad to get away, head back to London, but then, he wasn't in their position, was he? He was rather glad of that, actually.

They watched the ship pull out. 

"So, now we can go back and get them, the Limey, Beautiful, Meghada?" Casino demanded.

"Yes, now we go get them. And then we go home, together," Garrison said, his voice showing no hesitation whatsoever. And he sincerely hoped the three left behind had found the intervening time as uneventful as THEIR part of the mission had turned out to be.

*

Signor Manelli had volunteered to drive Professor Engstrom and Miss Lawson to the station. 

"After that, I fear I must leave Seville for a time; I have urgent business in Macao and I really must be on my way."

Senor Castellano waved a friendly goodbye, and went back in to check with his brother that there were no complications connected to that will. He rather liked the sound of 'Sala de Amistad', and was anxious to get started on the drawings.

By the time they got to the station, they had picked up a tail - two cars filled with men in business suits - no, make that three cars filled with men in business suits.

"Hey, Warden, we get a license for this parade?" Casino asked, watching the three cars ahead of them.

"No, we didn't, but that's okay. It shouldn't be a very long one, and we'll try not to block traffic, right, Chief?"

Chief was focused on keeping his eyes on the cars ahead, and ignored the attempt at humor.

"So, how do we play this, Warden? Without getting any of us killed or arrested?"

"Now, I'm glad you asked that, Chief. Here's how I see it . . ."

By the time it was over, Professor Engstrom and Anna Lawson had vanished, along with Signor Manelli. Well, he had said he was headed to Macao.

It was a tall, exceedingly dignified, if slightly stooped man with silver hair and an elegant moustache who boarded the train headed toward the southern coast, followed shortly thereafter by a flamboyant female with short blonde hair and her companion, a fiery redhead who wouldn't stop giggling. The final three passengers boarded, those being businessmen who were bound for Tangier, and the train departed the station.

The two cars with the German 'businessmen' were discovered later that day in a back alley, but there was nothing to explain just how the occupants had ended up dead, or why.

*  
Actor, Goniff and Meghada had been full of stories about the days spent in Seville. 

"The sign-language con worked surprisingly well; those in the audience were most appreciative of the skill involved, and the information being shared with them," Actor acknowledged. "No one seemed to catch on, thankfully."

That he was more than a little impressed at how well their pickpocket had handled himself, had kept in character, had maintained his composure, managed the social aspect of it all, that was something he saw no reason to expound upon. In his opinion, Goniff was already showing signs of being quite puffed up at his own performance, and Actor had no intention of adding to his consequence.

Goniff grinned with smug satisfaction. "Got an open invitation to come back, anytime, do some more talks for them. Were so impressed, they came close to naming a building after me, you know, til Actor went and talked them out of it."

He puffed on his fingernails, then polished them in sheer mockery on his tunic. 

"Just might go in the public speaking business, Lieutenant. Seems I 'ave a knack for it."

He wiggled his fingers in the air, to illustrate that 'public speaking'.

Then he frowned, pouting just a little in the direction of the amused redhead. "But that Miss Lawson, a right spoil-sport she can be, right enough; she put all kinds of things off-limits while we were gone, and that just don't seem fair. No coffee, no drinking, no sweets, and a lot else. Like to starved to death, I did!"

That got a laugh from the others. 

"Well, looks like Meghada's making up for that," Chief said, looking at the overflowing basket the young woman had brought with her. Goniff was on his second sandwich, and already eyeing the tin of cookies.

"Well, it only seems fair," Meghada agreed. "Miss Lawson DID rather lay the law down," she admitted ruefully.

She didn't mention also making him put back that gilded snuffbox and the ruby stickpin. She figured Garrison didn't need to know those had ever made their way into Goniff's possession, even if only temporarily. She did feel bad about the necessity, but it hadn't seemed fair to Senor Castellano to go absconding with the valuables while he was paying them, or at least Engstrom, for their time.

"Oh, and Actor offed a guy," Goniff added ever-so-casually. "Real ambitious bloke; 'ad notions, you know, and was intending to make trouble. 'Andled it right well, too, Actor did. Lots of commotion, but no real stink. Made it look like 'e just tumbled down the stairs."

Garrison frowned at Actor. "You had to kill someone? One of the Nazi's, an informant?" 

Funny Actor hadn't mentioned that; had even said there had been no approach by the enemy at all til on the way to the train station.

"Ah, neither of those, Craig. You see, it was like this . . ." He paused, wondering just how much to say. He certainly wasn't going to repeat all of the plans Suarez had shared with him; he didn't think Goniff or Meghada would want to hear about them in that much detail; they'd already heard more than enough in that bedroom, and would probably prefer the rest of the team not hear about them either.

He settled for a strained smile. "As Goniff said, Suarez had 'notions' and was intending trouble. Trouble we did not need. I thought it best to deal with the situation most firmly." He might have to give Garrison a more thorough briefing later, in private, though; there was something about that steely gaze that told him that was more than likely.

"And right glad 'e did, too. 'Andled it beautifully, 'e did, better than we could've, anyway. Body would 'ave bound to start stinking before we left; someone was likely to 'ave noticed, you know, might even tumble to where we'd stashed 'im," Goniff confided bluntly and unrepentently as he pulled the top off the biscuit tin, rummaging inside for what most struck his fancy, a thick biscuit with walnuts and currants and spice.

"The body? I thought Actor arranged for him to be discovered, after killing him because of his 'notions'," Garrison said suspiciously. Yes, he fully intended to ask Actor for more details; obviously 'notions' incorporated more than he'd ever considered, if death was the necessary result.

"Well, sure 'e did. But aint like we wouldn't've taken care of the bloke ourselves if Actor 'adn't been around. Just, doubt 'e'd been in any condition to pass it off as 'im taking a tumble down the stairs. Would've 'AD to stash 'im somewhere out of sight, 'im and all 'is notions," Goniff smiled, glancing up at Garrison, his blue eyes icy cold. 

Actor just rolled his eyes, but Garrison looked at his pickpocket, then at the calmly smiling Dragon, her golden-brown eyes fiery and cold all at the same time, and nodded in reluctant agreement with that assessment. 

"No, I suppose he wouldn't have been in the same 'just a little accident' condition."

{"Note to self: Do NOT send these two out together again alone. At least, not unless it's absolutely necessary. And make sure to ask Actor just what 'notions' that 'bloke' had. Although, I have to wonder if I really want to know."}

*  
A final round of laughter came with the delivery of a long letter from Professor Aubrey Engstrom, along with a bank draft for an extremely generous sum of money, a ruby stickpin and a gilded snuffbox carefully packed in cotton wadding.

^  
Dear Lieutenant Garrison,

I cannot thank you and your men enough for what you did for me. Please know if there is anything I can ever do in return, you have but to ask. My father joins with me in that, by the way. We are both most appreciative. We have not burdened my mother with all the details, though she has heard the bare essentials, of course, but I look forward to the day when she is well enough to hear the full story. She has a keen sense of humor, and should find it most enthralling.

Enclosed is a bank draft, payable to you, in a sum equal to what was sent to me by the University of Seville. As you can see, it covers not only my usual fee but a substantial, even quite lavish 'bonus'. If you would please see that it gets distributed properly, I would appreciate it.

The letter sent by Senor Castellano was glowing in its praises, assuring me the University has placed me at the top of their list of Most Valued Visiting Professors, and that I should not hesitate to use them as a reference should I need to do so. They also requested I return in the springtime to repeat my lecture series, adding the hope that my throat is feeling much better. He also sent this stickpin and snuffbox, saying he noticed they had caught my eye, and thought I might enjoy having them as a memento of my visit.

That was most gratifying, of course, all the praise, except that I have no idea what I lectured ON, or any specifics, which might make it a bit awkward in delivering a repeat performance. Is there any chance you could get me a transcribed copy of those lectures? It seems everyone was most impressed, and I do so hate to disappoint.

And, I almost hesitate to ask, but - who is Miss Lawson?? Senor Castellano's praises of her came close to matching, if not exceeding, those he showered upon me. I found the idea quite appealing, I must admit. I've never thought of having anyone to take care of all the pesky details, manage my calendar and schedule, look after my general well-being, but I find the concept most intriguing. Especially since, if I am interpreting Senor Castellano's letter correctly, Miss Lawson seems to be quite expansive in both the interpretation and the performance of her duties. In any case, she seems quite a remarkable woman, a treasure, one might even say. Do you think she would consider a similar arrangement with me in the future? Or if not, would she know of someone with the same sort of talents who might be willing to do so? 

And, if I DO decide to 'revisit' Seville, can you tell me what I am supposed to look like? I imagine that would be most helpful.

My best to Chief, and to Casino, and please tell Casino that I would still love an introduction to Mr. Capone. Please don't mention that request to my mother, if you should ever meet her; she would be most annoyed with me, you see. She was originally from Chicago, and insists that such an introduction would be a very, very bad idea. Of course, she said the same about my wanting to spend time with her Cousin Johnny in my earlier years. I thought it would be very educational, considering his vaunted reputation, but she was quite adamant that Johnny Torrio, cousin or not, was not someone she wanted me around, no matter if he WAS cunning as a fox, and she obviously feels the same about Mr. Capone. She can be a trifle over-protective at times. Well, you know how mothers can be.

Sincerely

Aubrey Engstrom  
^

Sergeant Major wondered just what caused that huge roar of laughter from the Common Room, but somehow, felt he was probably better off not asking.


End file.
